Reflections
by Daijin
Summary: The character of FF9 reflect on how much they have learned during their adventure.


The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty

Reflections

Inspired by Final Fantasy IX

By D. Cooper

daijin26@hotmail.com

__

The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty. 

Or so I thought.

Until he showed me.

Showed me the true meaning of strength.

Comes from within.

He taught me that.

"The sly eagle knows when to show his claws."

He told me that.

I understand now.

I used to hate him.

Now I respect him.

Now I know of one other dependable thing about the future.

Friends.

__

I do what I want! You have problem?!

I do now.

Never thought about others.

Only thought about self.

Now know.

Know that what I do has…

What that word…con…con…

Consequences.

He taught me that.

Taught me live for others too.

I like it!

Like sharing.

Like giving from heart!

__

To be forgotten is worse than death.

It is.

It hurts.

But he was there for me.

Never let me lose hope.

That monkey boy!

Can't hate him.

He's a good man.

He kept me from falling into the abyss of despair.

I missed Fratley so!

But now he's here with me.

Past lost, but future gained.

I despair no longer.

I rejoice!

__

How do you prove that you exist…? Maybe we don't exist…

I do exist.

I am Vivi.

I live for myself.

My own purpose.

He accepted me.

When others pushed me away.

He is my best friend.

He taught me how to be proud of who I am.

To have pride in myself.

I'm not afraid to live now.

Or to die.

I exist.

I am Vivi.

When I pass, I shall have no fear.

My friends will know that I existed.

Through them I am bestowed a great gift.

Immortality.

__

I don't wanna be alone anymore…

Now I'm not.

I was.

But no longer.

He came into my life.

My first crush!

Didn't work out, but that's okay!

Because of him, I'm not alone anymore.

Through him, I met her.

My blood.

My sister.

Gar…no. She'll always be Dagger to me!

My sister.

I now have a new family.

Cid…Hilda…Dagger.

I'm not alone anymore.

It feels so good to say that!

I'm not alone anymore!

__

Someday I will be queen, but I will always be myself.

That day has come.

I am now queen.

New responsibilities. 

But I'm not afraid.

Because he will always be by my side.

He showed me the world.

He taught how to be myself.

Helped me to accept myself.

I will lead my people.

I can do it!

I have help.

Steiner…Beatrix.

They have always been there for me.

I am now queen, but I will always be myself.

I am known as Garnet and Dagger.

Which one is me?

Both.

I am Garnet.

Queen of Alexandria.

Daughter of Queen Brahne,

I am Dagger.

Born in Madain Sari.

Sister of Eiko.

Love of Zidane.

__

You don't need a reason to help people.

It's just my nature.

The way I am.

Who I could have been…

Doesn't matter.

She told me that.

My love.

My life.

Dagger.

She showed me that she and the others will always be there for me.

Like I for them.

"We watch your back while you watch ours."

She said that to me.

She is my strength.

She is my Dagger.

I, her scabbard.

To protect her.

So she can never fade.

So she can shine as brilliantly as her namesake stone.

Garnet.

__

Having sworn fealty, must I spend my life in servitude?

No.

That is the answer.

I am a knight.

A knight chooses whom he serves.

I've made my choice.

I choose my heart.

My heart tells me to stay here.

In Alexandria.

I know this is what's important.

He taught me that.

Taught me how to listen to my heart.

And to do what's right.

I owe him for that.

So I stay here.

Ready to fight.

For Alexandria.

For my queen.

For Beatrix.

My love.

Together we shall fight for Alexandria.

And for each other.

__

Save the Queen, you have served me well.

As you always have, my noble blade.

But I had doubts.

How could I serve when I feel this within me…

Love.

A knight has no time for such things!

It gets in the way!

A knight only lives to fight.

Or so I thought.

I was going to leave Alexandria.

But he stopped me. 

Told me that he didn't want to lose me again.

"Let's protect the queen together!"

How could I refuse?

For the first time ever, someone loved me.

I saw it in his eyes.

And I realized that I am more than a knight.

I am a woman.

In love with this man.

This man who loves me.

So I ran to him!

And I will never leave.

As long as I draw breath…

I shall brandish Save the Queen.

For Alexandria.

For the queen.

For Steiner.

My love.

My heart is like a red rose…

It blossoms only for him.

My love for him is my strength.

Together we shall fight for Alexandria.

And for each other.

Dedicated to Keisha, my best friend.

And always in my heart…

As my sister.


End file.
